


a dirt house with four sturdy walls

by sorakeii



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, I wrote this a little while ago.., M/M, it can be a shipfic if you want! haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorakeii/pseuds/sorakeii
Summary: 2D and Russel chat briefly. It's short, but I like it so I'm posting it here. You can take it as a ship sort of thing if you'd like ^^!
Relationships: Russel Hobbs/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 25





	a dirt house with four sturdy walls

He fumbles with a cigarette in between his fingers, small tremors in his hand made it difficult for him to hold it carefully. He sticks it between his lips and tries to hold it still between his chattering teeth. A big hand made its way onto his shoulder and he jumps a little.

"Russel, I-" before he could spit out any excuse, the hand that was placed onto his shoulder moved to the owners pocket.

He pulled out an orange lighter, a flame flashed before his eyes. Eyes traced the lighter as it made its way to the end of the cigarette, making the end glow a saturated orange.

2D looks at Russel with big doe eyes. His head was turned away, looking up at the sky. For a moment, there was silence.

"Take it easy 'D, he's good and gone.." 

2D blinks, taking a drag from his cigarette finally. 

"Thanks.." 2D spit out, his shoulders relaxing. Russel nods wordlessly, sitting on the step next to him. The singer seems to have calmed down slightly, his breathing evening out. 

"Hey.. you don't have to answer this.. but.. whats goin on this time 'round?" Russel spoke up. 

The latter looked at him, blankly staring in Russels direction.

"U-um, well.." he tilts his head into his hand, crossing his legs.

"I.. I woke up, just like normal, planned on makin' breakfast before I took my meds for once cause I didn't eat all that much last night.." he looked up at Russel, he starts his story again after Russel gives him a brief nod.

"Murdoc was sittin' there, feet kicked up on the table an' all, l-like usual-" he fumbles around with the cigarette in between his fingers before he continued. "-I didn't mean to s-start any trouble but, s-something came over me and when he got up from the table and got too close, i just.." he closes his mouth quickly.

It was very clear that he was leaving some stuff out, other than the end that is. 

"So, did he do something to you specifically?" Russel asked, looking at the nervous lanky man next to him. 

"It wasn't as much what he did, it was more of... something he said.." 

2D felt sick, like his nerves were shot and his stomach rolled into knots. 

"Mm.. do you want to talk about it more maybe?" 

2D takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky again. It was dusk, the sun was saying it's last goodbyes before it disappears under the horizon. The colors were splashed around the sky, pinks and purples echoed around the canvas.

"...no, I don't think so.." 2D mumbled, taking out the cigarette and throwing it on the ground. He crushes it under the heel of his sneakers

Russel sighs. "Hey, 2D.." 

2D looks at him, tilting his head. 

"Yeah?"

"Y'know, you shouldn't have to worry about your safety in your own home man.. this is your place too, and that shithead Murdoc ain't got shit to do with what you feel and how you handle your own," 

He looks directly at 2D, almost like hes peering into his soul. "Murdoc is a piece of shit, you should stand up to him if you feel like you need to. You were brave for doing that 'D, whatever it was that you did."

2D's blinks, his heart skips a beat in his chest.

"O-oh.."

Russel gave him a soft grin, patting 2D's back.

"Hey look, you've stopped shaking, you're recovering better from this whole thing easier than you used to 'D, progress!" 2D did stop shaking, Russel really helped he thinks.


End file.
